Untiled
by DOESNTLIKEBRACES
Summary: I dont have title for this story so im not going to have a summary.


This story just came to me ouy of the blue. I dont have a tile for this story yet so here you go.

One-Shot May's p.o.v.

So how do you like being May asked my new husband Gary Oak.

Well i've only been for five hours and its pretty good I said.

Five hours are going to turn into a life time. Especially when our kids come said Gary kissing my neck.

Kids? Gary im eighteen and your already thinking about kids I said.

Yeah, why not said Gary?

Well its just... I don't, I sighed. Okay we'll have this conversation now I said.

Alright, so you wanna have s*x said Gary.

How is that talking about kids I said.

Well thats how you make kids said Gary kissing my neck again.

Baby... im serious I said moaning.

I am too babe said Gary.

Well is we have this talk then we can make love I said.

I watched Gary think hard.

Alright, so babe how many kids do you want said Gary.

Two I said easly.

Two Gary repeated.

Yeah,whats wrong with two? How many kids do you want I said.

Well I want five kids said Gary.

Five, why do you want five I said?

I want a big family said Gary.

What is with all you men wanting alot of kids I said?

I dont know its a man thing said Gary.

Whatever I said rolling my eyes.

Silence fell between Gary and I. Until Gary spoke.

May can you please tell whats wrong with having five kids said Gary.

I just... don't want to go through all that pain I said looking in his hazel eyes.

May I know theres going to be alot of pain. But im going to be by your side every step of the way said Gary.

That made me feel a whole lot better.

Alright I wont promise you five. But how about four then I said.

Alright four is good, plus well still have a big family.

Okay... so when are we going to start doing you know I said blushing.

How about now. You said we can make love Gary.

I know and I never break a promise I said.

Well you should know what happened the rest of the night. Im just going to put this names where being called, bed banging on the wall, neighbors banging on the wall, lots of moans ect. You the usual stuff.  
_

Six years later Normal p.o.v.

Kids its time to come in for dinner said a twenty-four year May.

Last one in has to help mom clen dishes said Zackury the eldest.

Four kids came runing in the house.

Haha Jayla has to help mom clean dishes Zackury.

That not fawr I lowst becauwse im the woungest said Jayla.

Jayla you dont have to help me sweetheart said May.

You guys need stop doing that Jayla cant do said May in stirn voice.

But mom Jalen can do what we can do and he's Jaylas twin said Layla, Zackurys twin.

Still do stuff that all of you can do. Now go up stairs and clean while I set the table.

Okay mom they all said and walked up the stairs.

May watched her kids walk up the stairs and noticed how they all looked like Gary and her.

Zackury and Layla were May and Gary's first kids. They were born February 14. Zackury has Garys hair color and Mays sapphire eyes. Layla has Mays hair color and Garys hazel eyes.

Two years later we got two more additions to the family Jalen and Jayla. They were born December 5 Jalen has Mays hair color and Garys hazel eyes. Jayla has Garys hair color and Mays sapphire eyes.

May loves all four of her kids. When the fifth one comes she'll love it as much as she loves her now.

Yep May is pregnant with her fifth chlild. She found out that she was four months pregnant this morning. Now all she has to do is tell Gary after dinner.

Gary and the kids came down the stairs. Gary kissed May on the cheek and put Jalen and Jayla in the highchair. At dinner they were having there usual talk.

After dinner May washed her kids put them into bed. Then her and Gary read them a bedtime story.

After the bedtime story May was going to tell Gary they were having another baby.

Gary what would you think of having another baby said May.

I think it would be awsome since I wanted five to start said Gary.

Well good since im pregnant said May.

Gary looked at me in shock.

May your pregnant asked Gary.

Yeah is that a problem May asked worried.

No not at all im just happy said Gary.

Oh thank goodness I thought you wouldn't want this said May.

May of course I want the baby you know how much I love you said Gary.

I love you too Gary said May.

Before they were about to go to bed Gary asked May a question.

May when did you find out that you were pregnant said Gary.

This morning I went to the doctor and they said I was four months long said May.

Thats awsome May, but you know we have to do before the baby is born said Gary.

What May asked curious?

We have to make another nurcery said Gary.

May laughed

Love you Gary said May kissing Gary good-night.

Love you too May.

The End 


End file.
